The present invention relates to conveyors, and more particularly to conveyor systems for use in coal mines.
Conveyor systems are used, in coal mines for conveying mined coal from deep inside the mine to the mouth of the mine. Coal mines have extremely low ceiling and, therefore, a very restricted vertical clearance for accommodating conveyor systems.
The conveyor systems known to me include an upstream or first conveyor located deep inside the mine, and a downstream or second conveyor in coaxial alignment with the first conveyor extending from the first conveyor to the mouth of the coal mine.
The structure of these conveyor systems known to me are quite high relative to the ceiling height of a coal mine.
These conveyor systems known to me further require separate drive motors for each of the upstream and downstream conveyors. The requirement for separate drive motors, and the associated drive system, compounds the complexity of the conveyor systems, and adds to the cost of energy to operate these conveyor systems. The drive motors are typically electric motors, and the requirement of separate electric drive motors necessitates extremely long runs of electrical conduits from a source of electrical energy outside the mine to the drive motor of the upstream conveyor deep within the mine.